


A series of ouchies

by raspberrydoll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, daddy!destiel, evil piece of lego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrydoll/pseuds/raspberrydoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that a tiny piece of plastic could be so evil</p>
            </blockquote>





	A series of ouchies

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr! genderfluidcastielnovak.tumblr.com

A series of ouchies

x

Dean has seen and heard his husband get hurt over and over and over again. Of course, there were the wars between heaven and hell, the apocalypse, purgatory, when he fell. But none of that compares to the way he hilariously gets hurt at the hands...

Of their four year old daughter. It's not that she hits them no, she's very well behaved. Well, except the one tantrum where she felt the need to kick Dean right in the chest while she was trying to buckle into her carseat but that's a different story.

No, these injuries always happened while they were playing. The first time Cas got hurt was he, like every other parent, stepped on a lego. Cas was chasing her throughout the house because little Mary challenged him.

"You can't catch me, Papa!" She yelled while she giggled as her little feet carried her away. By the time Cas was rounding the corner of the hallway Mary had already hid behind the couch. Cas knew of her hiding place but he always played along and pretended to look elsewhere. But that didn't happen today.

As he rounded that corner and approached the living room, he then toppled over with a yelp. He landed on his side clutching his foot trying really really hard not to start cursing in front of their daughter. That's when Dean and Mary came towards him.

"Daddy! Papa fell! Papa? Are you okay?" She asked. She was on the verge of tears thinking that this was her fault but as Dean walked in from the kitchen where he was making them burgers he knelt down and tried to calm her down. 

"It's okay, baby." He brushed her hair away from her face. 

"Cas, what the fu- what happened?" Dean asked.

"I stepped on a lego." Cas responded.

Cas was still clutching his foot when Dean started snickering. 

"Daddy! Papa is hurt! Why are you laughing?!" She got up and away from Dean standing in front of him with a pout on her lips and her arms crossed. That only made Dean start laughing.

"DADDY!" Mary yelled.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh, it's just-" And then he looks at Castiel. 

"Seriously? How were you once an angel?" Dean tried to say with a straight face. Mary was still a bit angry because she can still see her Daddy chuckling.

"Dude, you got beat by a four year old!"

"I did not. I stepped on a lego. And you could be a little bit more helpful then sitting here laughing at me and help me get onto the couch." Now Cas was getting grumpy and his foot really did hurt.

"Alright, alright. Up and at 'em." He helped Cas get onto the couch. Mary then crawled onto her Papa's lap and asked if he was going to be okay. While Cas reassured her that he was fine over and over, Dean was checking the bottom of his husband's foot.

"It looks like you're getting a bruise but you'll be fine." As he looked up he smiled at Mary and Cas. But because of the look that Cas was giving him, he started laughing again. He just thought it was hilarious that the man sitting before him was once a powerful ethereal being and now he's here sitting down giving Dean a bitch-face and all because of a tiny little piece of lego that send him tumbling down towards the floor.

While Dean wiped away his tears of laughter, Mary was whispering something in her Papa's ear.

"Hey, no secrets!" He said playfully. He looked between Mary and Cas. They both smiled at Dean. He knew those michevious looks.

"Oh no, you're not trying this again."

Dean tried getting up from the floor from where he was sitting but it was already too late. Cas and Mary had piled on top of him and started to tickle him. 

But then...

"Ow!" Dean cried out.

"What happened?" Cas and Mary asked at the same time. They made to move away and as Dean was getting up from the floor, he was grabbing something from behind him. He held in between his fingers what had caused him pain.

The damned piece of lego.

At this, Cas and Mary started laughing so hard that Dean couldn't even stay mad and laughed right along with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome! :D I'm also trying to start writing again so please let me know how this was. Thx!


End file.
